Wasted Time
by D-simplicity
Summary: The entire time I was searching for the right girl, I didn't realize that she'd always been there, standing right in front of me. Au, Dick's POV, oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._

**A/N:** _For some reason, I really enjoy writing in _Dick's POV_. It's... fun. Well, anyway, this is just a drabble that I came up with after listening to a couple of songs on my iPod. I just thought I'd share it with the rest of you, haha.  
_

* * *

I'm sure everyone can agree with me when I say people change, and they constantly come and go. Believe me, I've seen it happen a million times. It's one of those_ 'been there, done that'_ kind of things.

However, there's one exception to that statement, and her name is Kory Anders.

The girl next door.

The one that every boy dreams of.

Though most of the male population at our school wanted to get at her, she was the type of girl that was hard to get. A butt load of guys would hit on her, ask her out on a date, etc., yet she never gave in, never had a boyfriend, and she told me that her plan was to wait for her _Mr. Right_.

I have to admit, I wished I could be that for her when I found out, but I never thought that someone as extraordinary as Kory would go for someone as lame as me. So I banished that idea out of my mind, and kept it that way.

Now, let me tell you, she has _always_ been wonderful. Ever since I met her back in kindergarten, we've been the best of friends. Inseparable.

We were officially the 'dynamic duo':

_Batman and Robin._

_Sonny and Cher. _

_Bonnie and Clyde._

_Aladdin and Jasmine.  
_

_Green Hornet and Kato._

Basically any pairing you could think of. And, just like them, we were mentally and emotionally interwoven.

A simpler way to put it? She and I came as a package: you take one, you get the other. No exceptions.

Throughout our entire childhood, we were always joking around. An example of that would be the time when I learned how to ride a bike! Training wheels were for babies, so she'd watch me fall over, pointing and laughing as I landed on my head. Even though her technique was crap, I knew that all she wanted was to make me smile. Though she did poke fun at my failure, her laughter always brightened my mood, and she knew that.

When we hit middle school, rumor had it that she liked me. I was skeptical at first. I mean, really, who wouldn't be? Not that I considered her to be my sister or anything, but she was still my best friend.

I couldn't deny that I liked her when I was a kid, yet I wasn't going to tell anyone, but I didn't want things to change between us, let alone develop into awkwardness. So we mutually agreed to continue to go about junior high in the friend zone.

Finally, when we reached high school, things changed. Luckily, Kory and I remained friends.

Growing restless and quite the party animal, I started to become a player. Every week I'd have a new girl on my arm, and by the end of the week, my previous relationship would be over, and I'd have another one. My reasons are my own, and all I really wanted was to find the love of my life. And I know that thinking about love when you're in high school is irrational and blah blah blah, but hey, some people actually end up marrying their high school sweethearts.

Then I began to date Barbara Gordon, and I sincerely thought that she was the one I was looking for.

I could tell that Kory, my bona fide terrible liar of a best friend, didn't like her, but throughout my relationship with Babs, all she did was support me. Believe it or not, she even prayed that I wouldn't get hurt.

Things were going pretty well at first, but as they say, _even the sun sets in paradise. _

Okay, so it was nothing close to _paradise,_ or anything for that matter, but you get the point.

Anyway, around our one-month anniversary, she began to act differently. Babs started to get annoyed of my childishly fun games and my cleverly stupid jokes, and it bothered the hell out of me. She told me to stop embarrassing her, and to act like a normal person.

I thought she liked me for those reasons, for being _me_. But then I realized, a little too late, that the girl I was with did nothing but strike me down.

Brooding, sulking, and self-pity enveloped me on a daily basis ever since the day I left her. Why? Because I realized that I wasted too much time on someone who wasn't meant for me.

Coming to me when I needed someone to be there, like she always did, Kory sat beside me on the roof of our clubhouse, which we built during our younger years, where I always went when I was feeling depressed.

The stars were doing what they did best, shining down upon us as we sat there in the moonlit night. It was silent for a long while, but not the awkward type of silence. It was definitely the comfortable kind.

Then she said something that I _needed_ to hear.

"_Smile, Richard. It is __brighter than the stars, and_ can light up the whole city." 

So I did, and she did too.

I found her words to be extremely cliché, yet very comforting all the same.

Well, it's the thought that counts, and she really did try to lighten the mood, so I hugged her with all of the strength I could muster. She returned the gesture, embracing me tenderly as she gently patted me on the back.

It became apparent that she loved me. After everything we've been through, she loved me. And you know what? _I love her, too._

So my best friend, the one who'd always been there for me when I needed guidance, stood by my side when all hope seemed lost, was the one I was searching for all along. She'd always been there, standing right in front of me.

And you know, the best part of it all is that we're still the 'dynamic duo' we were all those years ago. Only this time, I was Superman, and she was Lois Lane.


End file.
